A frequency distribution of the scores for Mr. Sampson's algebra class is shown. What percent of the class received a score in the $60\%$-$69\%$ range? \begin{tabular}{|c|c|}
Test Scores & Frequencies\\
\hline
$90\% - 100\%$& IIII\\
$80\% - 89\%$& IIII IIII\\
$70\% - 79\%$& IIII II\\
$60\% - 69\%$ & IIII I\\
Below $60\%$ & II
\end{tabular}
Explanation: We count the tallies to see that $5$ students scored in the $60\%-69\%$ range. Now we count tallies to find that there are $4+8+6+5+2=25$ students in the class. The percent of the class that received a score in the $60\%-69\%$ range is $\frac{5}{25}\times\frac44=\frac{20}{100}=\boxed{20\%}$.